¿Como sería la confesión de?
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como sería la confesión de ciertos chicos de Kuroko no basket? ¿Como sería su confesión? Si es así ven y lee esta historia que te mostrará cada una de sus reacciones
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Bien, aquí con el ultimo especial; pero con la sorpresa de que ustedes serán las protagonistas y vivirán la experiencia si usan su imaginación (?) *u*) ¿Les parece bien? Espero que sí.**

 **Así es como va a funcionar esto cuando aparezca "(T/A)" es porque será tu apellido y cuando aparezca "(T/N)" es por tu nombre ¿Bien? La situación es "¿Cómo sería la declaración de…?" XD espero les guste este especial raro. Los chicos que usare en esta ocasión son, Kise, Kuroko, y Kagami ¡Sin más que decir a leer!**

 **¿Cómo sería la declaración de Kise?**

Era de mañana cuando te dirigías a tu escuela el instituto Kaijō, ibas hablando con tus amigas cuando de repente vas entrando y una multitud de chicas se veía en la entrada. Tú ya sabias quien era el causante de aquello, nada más y nada menos que Kise Ryōta. Ugh como odiabas que a tempranas horas de la mañana cause tanto alborotó; pero bueno, no podías hacer nada porque siempre se la pasaba con ellas, sino era en la entrada, era en el receso y unas veces en el entrenamiento. Llegaba un punto en el que te hartaba, hasta agradecías cuando Kasamatsu -senpai le daba unas merecidas patadas. Pero por más que trataras de ocultar que no te gustaba no podías… Tratabas, y tratabas pero no lo conseguías ¡Te gustaba mucho Kise!

Pasaste al frente de toda esa multitud con tus amigas, hablando sobre lo que hicieron el fin de semana, claro que no notaste cuando te miro pasar, si, sólo a ti. Él también estaba enamorado de ti, y tú no lo sabías. Pero no podía confesarse porque sabía que no eras como las otras chicas que solo lo buscaban por imagen o atracción física. Tú conseguiste enamorarlo tal y como eras. Una chica agradable que no a todos mostrabas esa sonrisa que se te caracterizaba. Lograbas leerlo con facilidad, él no te podía ocultar algo porque sabias que mentía. Por eso se enamoro de ti, porque has sido la única que lograba ver cosas que otras nunca habían sido capaces de ver

-Oye (T/N) -san ¿Estás bien? Pareces muy pensativa ¿Acaso te duele la cabeza?

Te preguntó una de tus amigas de toda la vida, quien cuando entraron al salón te noto rara

-¿Eh? No te preocupes por mi Midori, estoy bien solo pensaba en cómo le ayudaré al entrenador con los ejercicios para los chicos

-Jajaja siempre tan atenta a esas cosas (T/N) -san

-Además de ser mí deber, no puedo descuidar su entrenamiento, ellos confían en mí

-Lo sé, además de que eres la única que no cae en las tentaciones de Kise -kun

-Supongo que también es eso…

Suspiraste pesadamente, la gente creía que como pasabas tiempo con Kise sin gritar o acosarlo tanto como lo hacían sus fans, no te gustaba. Era una lástima que no era así, te habías enamorado perdidamente de él por sus reacciones infantiles y esas donde estaba muy serio que llegaba a dar miedo. En fin, pasaron las horas, el día te pareció tan normal nada fuera de lo común, claro que llegó tu parte favorita del día y es ir a tu trabajo como mánager del quipo de basket de Kaijō. Te encantaba serlo, te era divertido pasar el rato con tus senpai y para que mentir con Kise, claro que, había veces en las que no querías estar por ver como Kise coqueteaba con sus fanáticas. Te era tan molesto que siempre sentías ese dolor en tu pecho y un gran nudo en el estomago. De repente ves como Kasamatsu -senpai se acercaba a ti, te agradaba mucho tu senpai, tanto así que pasabas mucho tiempo con él sin que este se ponga nervioso, le hacía creer a la gente que se gustaban o que ya de plano salían. Aunque, esos rumores no le gustaban a cierto rubio que no dejaba de ver como conversaban, logrando escuchar lo último que te dijo. Pero claro tú no lo notabas por hablar con tu senpai

-¿Y entonces es un sí?

-¡Claro que si, Kasamatsu -senpai!

-Genial entonces ¿Nos vemos cuando acabe el entrenamiento?

-¡Por supuesto!

Le sonreíste y él te devolvió la sonrisa, a veces desearías haberte enamorado de tu senpai pues él era muy amable contigo y siempre cuidaba que estés bien; casi se podría decir que te trataba como a una hermana pequeña. Cuando volviste a fijas tu mira al entrenamiento notaste como Kise parecía molesto porque no dejaba de cometer algunos errores. Te ibas acercar algo molesta para reprenderlo pero tu senpai se adelantó para patearlo

-¡Kise! ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? ¡Has cometido varios errores y eso no es normal en ti!

-¡Eso dolió Kasamatsu -senpai!

-¡No me importa! ¡Ve y enfría tu cabeza o te pateo otra vez!

Entonces viste como Kise salía para tomar algo de aire un tanto molesto, te preocupaste pues él no era de los que cometían errores y menos de los que se enojaba cuando estaba bien hace unos segundos, te fue raro entonces no pudiste evitar ir tras de él para averiguar lo que le pasaba. Cuando saliste ahí estaba suspirándole a la nada mientras bebía algo de agua

-Kise -kun ¿Está todo bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, solo eres tu (T/A)'cchi, no me sucede nada, supongo que me moleste por algo que vi

-Estabas bastante molesto, casi diría que como Kagami, ¿Qué viste que te molesto?

-¿Cómo Kagami'cchi? Jaja no creo que tanto… No me va servir de nada mentirte a ti (T/A)'cchi, sabrías si miento

-Si, así que agradecerías que contestes con la verdad, Kise -kun

-Vi como la persona que amo le sonreía a otro…

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Kise te había dicho la persona que amaba?... Ugh, que te lo dijera provoco que tú en tu estomago hubiera un dolor tan fuerte, pero no se compraba al que tenias en tu pecho. Te dolia tanto que casi sentías como las lagrimas saldrían

-Ya veo…

-Sí, no todos tenemos tu suerte (T/A)'cchi, aaah sería todo más sencillo

-¿Mi suerte? No entiendo a que te refieres Kise -kun

-¡Mouh! ¡No te hagas (T/A) 'cchi, sabes a lo que me refiero, tu y senpai se ven juntos, no me extraña que él te haya invitado a salir ahora que hablaron

-Tú… ¿Escuchaste?

-No, solo lo último, ¡(T/A)'cchi, de verdad espero seas feliz con senpai!

-Kise -kun… ¡Eres un idiota!

-¿Eeeh? ¡Qué mala eres! Y yo que te felicitó (T/A)'cchi

-¡Kasamatsu -senpai no me gusta! Él solo es mi amigo, y la conversación que escuchaste la entendiste mal, hablábamos de mi amiga, Midori a ella le gusta senpai y hace días me dijo que quería salir con él y yo le dije a senpai. Curiosamente acepto ir con ella y solo me estaba confirmando que si después de la práctica la vería

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Entonces no sales con senpai?!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él único que me gusta eres tu idiota! Pero claro tienes que mal interpretar todo

-¿Y- yo te gusto (T/A)'cchi?

-Ya no importa, te gusta alguien más así que me voy…

Te diste la vuelta pero en eso Kise te tomo de la mano y para que no te fueras, te jalo para abrazarte

-(T/N)'cchi, la única que me gusta eres tú, nadie más. Ver como siempre le sonríes a senpai y mi solo me tratabas como a un compañero más me molestaba siempre había querido conseguir tu atención y ver que no lo lograba me desanimaba, no sabía qué hacer para decírtelo pues parecía que ya te gustaba senpai y siéndote sincero se veían tan bien juntos que ya no sabía que hacer me frustraba no poder hacer que me notaras que vieras cuanto te amo

Sus palabras hicieron que tu corazón latiera tanto ¡Se te estaba confesando! Realmente estabas muy feliz de que te correspondiera ya que pensabas que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú

-Me soprenden tus palabras, Kise -kun, pero fueron muy lindas

-¡Mouh! ¡(T/N)'cchi ¿Te burlas de mi?

-Claro que nio, solo digo lo que pienso

-¡Mouh!...oye (T/N)'cchi ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La repentina pregunta te sorprendió pero asentiste con un pequeño sonrojo, entonces Kise te abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras te susurraba "Me alegra haberte conocido (T/N)"

.

.

.

 **¿Cómo sería la declaración de Kuroko?**

Estabas en la biblioteca leyendo un libro que cierto chico te había recomendado que leyeras la verdad, estaba bastante bueno y querías seguir leyéndolo tanto así que no te diste cuenta que faltaste a las últimas dos clases pero no te preocupabas por eso eras buena estudiante además que podrías decirle a Kuroko que te los pasará ya que eran muy buenos amigos. De repente escuchaste como un grupo de tres chicas de tu clase llegaron hablando de un tema que te llamo bastante la atención. Te acercaste y ni siquiera ellas notaron tu presencia

-Jaja ¿entonces se lo vas a decir hacerlo?

-S- si estoy muy nerviosa

-No hay porque estarlo, no parece que le guste alguien

-¿Eh? Pero parece que le gusta (T/A) -san

-¡Claro que no! Él no parece mostrar interés en esa rarita rata de biblioteca, si le habla es porque es la única que no convive con nadie, le tiene lastima, es todo

-¿E- entonces tú crees que tenga posibilidades de salir con Kuroko -kun?

-Por supuesto que sí, él no podría rechazarte eres demasiado linda, mucho más que la ratita

Estabas muy molesta, no por los comentarios insultantes hacia tú persona, claro que no, sino por lo molesta que llegaba a ser esa tipa, además sentiste algo extraño en tu pecho, no sabías que era pero el saber que esa chica demasiado linda se confesaría a Kuroko te dolía; te dolía porque había una posibilidad de que él la acepté. No sabias porque pero corriste sin ser vista hacia cualquier lugar con unas lagrimas en tus ojos, así que no notaste que chocaste con alguien solo querías apartarte de la gente y querías estar en un lugar solitario

Llegaste atrás de la escuela, donde estaba el árbol en donde solías ir a leer cuando no estabas en la biblioteca te gustaba ese lugar porque nadie, nadie excepto Kuroko quien una vez te encontró aquí sola y te hizo compañía, desde ese entonces él pasaba tiempo contigo en este lugar. Claro que recordar eso te entristeció más, así que las lágrimas salieron de ti como hace tanto no pasaba, no sabias porque dolía tanto pero ¿Qué podías hacer? La única persona que te ha hablado ya no estaría contigo. Te sentías mal, pero estando sola pudiste darte cuenta de lo que realmente sentías; lo amabas por eso dolía sentir que lo perdiste cuando nunca fue tuyo

Estabas cansada, no sabias cuanto tiempo estabas ahí pero ya estabas cansada, y querías sólo ir a tu casa, mientras salías recibiste un mensaje de Kuroko quien preguntaba por ti, que si podía ir a verte tu realmente no querías verlo así que le dijiste que estabas bien y en casa ocupada. Eso basto para que él te dejara de enviar un mensaje, seguro estaba entrenando y por eso se preocupo porque por esta ocasión no fuiste a verlos.

Caminando ya un poco más calmada te encontraste con alguien quien no esperabas ver, Akashi, era muy raro para ti pues hasta donde tenias entendido él estaba en Kioto, cuando te noto te sonrió un poco acción que te hizo sonrojar y en menos de lo que esperabas ya estaba enfrente tuyo

-Hola (T/N), no pensé que volvería a verte

-Tampoco yo, Akashi ¿Hace cuanto no se de ti?

-Hmm creo que hace cinco años más o menos

-Sí, ¿Aún sigues tocando el violín?

-En ocasiones ¿Y tú?

-Se podría decir que igual pero ya no tanto

-¿Y eso?

-No sé lo toco cuando de verdad lo necesito que últimamente había sido poco

-Entiendo, es una a lastima lo hacías muy bien

-Si bueno, no quisiera hablar del tema porque no mejor me dices ¿Qué haces en Tokio?

-Vine por un partido que tuvimos cerca, solo caminaba por la zona

-Ya veo, debe ser muy divertido jugar basket, lástima que no sepa

-Pero siempre puedes aprender ¿No crees?

-Si es verdad pero realmente no se me dan mucho los deportes

Su plática cada vez se hacía más y más agradable, conocías a Akashi porque de niños tomaron la misma clase de violín pero se habían separado al entrar a secundaria. Cuando notaste que ya era tarde y que te tenías que ir, tuviste que despedirte de él, aunque intercambiaron números después de todo se conocían bien y sería agradable volver a verlo.

Llegaste a tu casa muy cansada, y solo se fuiste a echar a tu cama, claro que no esperabas que el timbre sonara poco después. Fuiste corriendo por ver quién era ya que tu familia trabajaba hasta tarde. Claro que no esperabas que quien estuviera fuera de tu casa sea Kuroko

-¿Kuroko? ¿Qué haces aquí? No pensé que vinieras

-Siento venir sin avisar pero ¿Podría entrar (T/A) -san?

-Claro, pasa

Te hiciste aún lado para que pasara

-¿Te ofrezco algo?

-No, gracias (T/A) -san pero venía a preguntarte una cosa… ¿Porqué estabas con Akashi -kun?

-¿Eh? Sólo estaba platicando con él y… un momento ¿Qué hacías viéndonos?

-Me había preocupado cuando te vi llorando, además de que no sonabas bien cuando enviaste el mensaje

-¿M -me viste llorar?

-Si… ibas distraída y no notaste cuando chocaste conmigo

-Ya veo, así que choque contigo

-Sí, quería saber que te sucedía pero tenía entrenamiento y decidí venir a verte y te veo con Akashi -kun

Lo había dicho en un tono molesto supongo que no le gusto verte con otro chico pero no sabias porque estaba tan enojado con eso, él es solo un amigo así que tenias que preguntárselo

-Kuroko, aprecio que te preocupes pero ¿Por qué te molesta que haya hablado con Akashi? A él le conozco desde hace más tiempo que tú y te lo había dicho una vez se podría decir que él fue mi gran amigo hace tiempo

-(T/A) -san ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Es porque me gustas, me gustas mucho

¿Qué? Kuroko te había dicho ¿Qué? No, no, no podía ser que tu le gustaras mírate, no eres más que una chica que apenas y se arreglaba ¿Cómo podía decir eso cuando una chica realmente linda se le confesó?

-No, no es verdad, mientes

-¿Por qué lo mentiría (T/A) -san? No tengo razones para mentir

-Porque hoy se te iba declarar una chica de nuestro salón que estaba interesada en ti, ella se nota que es mejor que yo en todo sentido ¿Por qué a mí?

-Sí pasó eso pero la rechacé porque no me gusta como es ella ¿Qué por qué? Es muy fácil, me gusta que seas tú misma sin que te importen que digan de ti, que si te gusta algo lo logres, que no te dejes llevar por lo que otros dirán. Cosas así hacen que me enamore de e (T/A) -san

Te sonrojaste de una manera en la que nunca habías hecho, notaste como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kuroko, mientras que inesperadamente te abrazó. Sentías como ese abrazo tan cálido te confortaba. Eras muy feliz estando con él y no querías separarte nunca

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿(T/N) quisieras ser mi novia?

-Claro que si, Kuroko, acepto ser tu novia.

Entonces él te dio un pequeño beso en la frente mientras notabas algo que nunca habías visto en él; un sonrojo

.

.

.

 **¿Cómo sería la declaración de Kagami?**

Estabas nuevamente ahí viendo como entrenaban los chicos de Seirin, muchos dirían que gusta el basket o otros dirían que esperas a tu novio pero tu verdadero motivo era que ibas a ir a ver al As se ese equipo que apenas se había formado hace un año. Y es que cuando lo viste te quedaste enamorada de él pero no sabias como acercarte así que cuando lo viste entrenar, nunca más dejaste de hacerlo, eso hizo que varios chicos de ahí se dieran cuenta de lo que hacías ahí pero no decían nada porque les agradaste bastante. Pero a pesar de conocer a todos los chicos, no le hablabas, siempre que lo hacías terminabas tartamudeando, eso te hacía ver más obvia sobre por quien ibas a verlos pero él era el único que no veía eso. Estabas un tanto harta que no te viera de la forma que quisieras así que ese día te decidiste, le ibas a hablar para decirle lo que sentías

Así que ahí estabas, esperando para que termine su práctica, aún tenias en mente que decirle después de todo, cuando estaban junto con Kuroko, la conversación entre ustedes fluía tan normal que no tartamudeabas pero cuando estaban solos, te volvías la más tímida. Terminó la práctica y los tres iban a ir al Maji Burguer, Kuroko sabía lo que sentías así que quiso ayudarte dejándolos después de comer. Y como prometió, lo cumplió. Ambos se despidieron de él y como ayuda extra convenció a Kagami de que te acompañara un poco antes de tu casa. Ibas a su lado y no sabias como sacar el tema, entonces recordaste una plática que tuviste con tus amigas en la mañana. Así que con todo el valor del mundo le hablaste sin tartamudear

-Kagami -kun ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso (T/A)?!

-Tranquilo, solo es curiosidad

-Bueno… pues no, nunca he tenido novia

-¿En serio? ¿Y no te gustaría?

-¿A qué vienen las preguntas?

-Solo responde, por favor

-Pues… realmente no estoy interesado en esas cosas, así que no sé si me gustaría tener una

-Uhm, ¿Y si fuera alguien como yo? ¿Saldrías con alguien así?

-Jajajajaja

Esperabas cualquier respuesta; ya sea negativa o positiva pero ¿Una risa? Algo molesta le preguntaste

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, la verdad no podría salir con alguien como tu (T/A), eres como una hermana y no podría verte de otra forma

Escuchar eso mato cualquier esperanza de confesarte, sin duda te dolió ser dejada en la zona de hermana, y no podías hacer nada en esos momentos querías estar sola. Así que algo cabizbaja le dijiste a Kagami que te dejará aquí y te echaste a correr hacia tu casa. Él parecía sorprendido pero no pudo decirte nada ya que corriste lo más rápido que pudiste

Cuando llegaste fuiste directo a tu cuarto, tu madre noto cuando llegaste pero te vio tan mal que prefirió esperar a que te calmarás, estuviste casi toda la noche llorando, hasta quedar dormida. La mañana siguiente te repostaste enferma así que no fuiste por al menos tres días. Cuando volviste a tu salón una de tus mejores amigas se acercó a ti, casi te derriba de lo rápido que llegó a abrazarte

-¡(T/N), te extrañe un montón!

-Igual que yo a ti, Kaori.

-No era lo mismo sin ti, en serio te extrañe y además… se que te rechazó lo siento amiga

Te susurro para que nadie las oyera, entonces fue cuando te abrazó un poco más fuerte que antes, sentías que las lágrimas saldrían pero no ibas a llorar, ya no más

-Gracias pero estoy bien, Kaori, ya lloré lo suficiente así que ya no más

-En verdad te admiro (T/N), quisiera tener tu fuerza

-Gracias, ya sabes lo que pienso, todo pasa por algo, tal vez Kagami no era para mi

-¡Bueno si no supo apreciarte seguro que no!

Las clases comenzaron y tu andabas algo distraída, tu mente sin controlarlo se concentraron en Kagami, él había llegado tarde así que no pudiste hablar con él antes de las clases y ahora evitabas cruzar miradas. Kuroko noto eso entonces en el receso preguntó que te sucedía le contaste y te abrazo. Algo que te alegró mucho ya que contabas con tus amigos, a pesar de todo no dejaste de ir a los entrenamientos, ya te habías hecho amiga de ellos y no podías dejarlos por algo que te había sucedido, claro que mantenías tu distancia ahora con él, pocas veces hablaban y eras algo cortante con él. Los chicos lo habían notado pero prefirieron no preguntar.

Así fue por al menos unas dos semanas, ya no te dolía tanto es estar a solas con Kagami, pero eso no significaba que no siguieras sintiendo ese amor por él. Pero no esperabas que después de clases, el pelirrojo te tomará de la mano y te llevará a otro sitió. Como no tenían entrenamiento te llevaba por las calles, no sabias a donde te llevaba hasta que paro en una cancha a la cual él solía ir y te soltó

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué de repente me secuestras?!

-¡Es porque…! ¡Quiero saber porque me has estado evitado estas dos semanas! ¡¿Acaso te hice algo malo (T/A)?!

-¡Eso es porque!... realmente ya no tiene importancia, no hiciste nada malo, solo fuiste sincero

-¡Claro que la tiene! ¡Quiero saber el motivo él porque me has evitado estas dos semanas!

-¿Realmente quieres saber por qué? ¡Es porque me gustas! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Me gustas y cuando me dijiste que no me veías más que como una hermana! Yo… yo no…

Fuiste interrumpida por los labios de Kagami, quien te dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego te abrazó demasiado sonrojado, tanto que parecía un tomate

-Eres una boba, si bien dije eso, no es lo que siento contigo. Gracias a Kuroko y estas dos semanas me di cuenta de que me gustas mucho (T/A), no sé cómo pasó pero terminé enamorado de ti, no me gustaba cuando vi que me apartabas, que tratabas de evitarme y verte más feliz con otros era demasiado molesto

Vaya, ¡Kagami se te estaba confesando! Era una gran sorpresa para ti, pero realmente eso te hacía muy feliz, tanto que soltaste unas pequeñas lágrimas lo cual eso lo alarmo cuando lo noto

-¿Estás bien (T/A)? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

-¡Claro que no tonto! Es sólo que me hace feliz saber que te gusto, realmente sé que nunca dirías ese tipo de cosas y me alegra un montón escucharlas ahora, siento que sueño

-Tonta, ¿Me gustas si? Quiero que te quede claro, me gustas y quisiera que fueras mi novia

-¡No sabes cuánto esperé por esas palabras! ¡Claro que aceptó ser tu novia!

Como él es más grande que tú ocultaste tu cara roja en su pecho, en verdad estabas muy feliz de ser correspondida por ese idiota que ahora era tu novio

.

.

.

 **Notas: Perdonen mi tardanza :v el bobo internet ¿Les gustaron estos tres especiales? /(*u*)\ espero que sí, y aprecio muchos sus comentarios, son muy lindos la verdad. Bueno si les gusto como hice esto, díganmelo para hacer más y con los chicos que quieran, sería divertido verlos xDD ahora sí que nos vemos el miércoles *3*)/ adiós hermosuras, cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Porque el público lo pido (?) XD aquí una continuación pero en este caso será con ¡Akashi, Murasakibara y Kiyoshi! Espero que les guste y si no lo siento uwu los personajes no me salen a la perfección porque tienen personalidades muy distintas a las que no veo mucho owo**

 **Para las que no sepan cómo funciona, es así, cuando aparezca un (T/A) Es tu apellido y cuando sea un (T/N) es tu nombre ¿Bien? Perfecto, la situación sigue siendo la misma, ¿Cómo sería la declaración de…? Por eso lo actualizo aquí xD ¡Sin más que decir a leer!**

 **¿Cómo sería la declaración de Akashi?**

Desde hace unas semanas habías ingresado a tu nuevo colegio Rakuzan, una escuela que sin duda te dará muchos privilegios al ser una de las mejores en Kioto, aunque tú no eras como todos tu compañeros que gozaban de lujos y esas cosas. No, tú eras distinta por tener una familia humilde con trabajos sencillos. Entonces ¿Qué hacías en una escuela tan majestuosa? Simple, conseguiste una beca, algo que muy pocos estudiantes logran tener. Realmente eras de las mejores en tu clase, por lo cual llegaste a ser la favorita de tus profesores en el poco tiempo que llevas. La gente que te tenía envidia te molestaba pero realmente no hacías caso a ese tipo de comentarios.

Aunque la verdad estar ahí era un privilegio para muchos para ti no era más que una deber, ya que al tener una familia muy común no tenias lo que otros sí. Incluyendo el dinero que necesitabas urgentemente para tu padre quien tiene una grave enfermedad, estabas ahí por él, para conseguir un buen trabajo y pagarle un buen doctor para que nada le pase a tu padre. Pero realmente te incomodaban estar rodeada de gente que presumía sus riquezas por esa razón no le hablabas a nadie pero un día ibas caminando por las escaleras cuando de pronto una de las chicas te mete un pie y casi caes de no ser por alguien que te sostuvo de su cintura.

-¿Estás bien?

Te había preguntado sin haberte soltado, acción que provoco un gran sonrojo en ti. Claro que no viste como le lanzo una mirada amenazante a la chica que por poco y te tira. De inmediato te apartaste, para verle a la cara con una expresión que siempre mantenías; seria y sin expresión.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme, Akashi -san

Te inclinaste y te marchaste, sin volver a mirarlo. Aunque al principio no sabias quien te ayudo, al ver esos ojos, y ese semblante de superioridad sabias que no era nada más y nada menos que Akashi Seijūrō, no te agradaba del todo porque lo habías visto en algunos partidos antes de ingresar a Rakuzan y no te gustaba mucho su manera de pensar. Pero bueno, no querías volver a cruzarte con él.

Los días fueron pasando y una tarde después de clases estabas en la biblioteca buscando un libro que el profesor les pidió para un informe que se entregará dentro de un mes, pero para ti mientras mejor. Estabas en una de las escaleras cuando de pronto estas se te mueven y terminas cayendo, ya esperabas estar estampada contra el suelo de no ser por alguien que te tomo antes de que cayeras y te sostenía al estilo princesa.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, (T/N)

Tus ojos estaban cerrados así que al escuchar la voz los abriste llevándote la sorpresa de ver a ese chico que días antes te había ayudado, pero ahora no podías irte porque él te sostenía

-Gracias pero no necesito tú ayuda ¿Podrías bajarme? Aún necesito encontrar el libro

Él te bajo después que le dijeras aquello pero te miraba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-¿Hablas de este libro?

Te mostro el libro que has estado buscando por horas ¡Lo más sorprendente de tanta gente tenía que ser a él quien lo tenía! Intentas tomar el libro sin ningún éxito a pesar de que median casi lo mismo él hacía que no lo alcanzaras

-¿Qué haces (T/N)? Voy a usar el libro

-¡Lo necesito con más urgencia!

-No es problema mío, si lo quieres deberás ser mánager de nuestro equipo en Rakuzan

-¿Eh? Pero yo no quiero

-¿Piensas desobedecer mis órdenes?

La mirada que puso te dio algo de miedo pero claro no lo hacías notar, mucha gente te había amenazado con cosas y nunca te dio miedo pero cuando él lo hizo, casi tiemblas como gelatina, suspiraste con pesadez si él te iba a dar el libro si aceptabas, vale, te importaba más eso y tu vida así que terminaste aceptando. Y así es como te volviste mánager del quipo de Rakuzan, en verdad que todo ahí era curioso, la única persona que entrecomillas te parecía normal el Reo Mibuchi, los demás eran raros pero bueno, te hiciste muy amiga de ellos hasta de Mayuzumi quien era él más serio de todos

Aunque claro, les ayudabas mucho y la verdad llegaste a conocer a Akashi un poco más, no era tan frío como parece, es más era agradable si quitas esa personalidad que tenía de superioridad llegaba a ser ¿Lindo? Ah, no, no te podía empezar a gustar Akashi, pero es que cada vez lo mirabas más y de eso se dio cuenta quien se volvió tu mejor amigo quien estaba tomando algo de agua

-Deberías dejar de ver tanto a Sei -chan, (T/N) -chan

-Y- yo no lo estoy mirando, Reo -kun…

-Sí, claro, pero deberías decirle lo que sientes ¿No crees?

-En primera no me gusta, y si ese fuera el caso no podría decirle

-¿Y por qué?

-¿No me has visto? No soy nada a comparación suya, simplemente soy una conocida para él

-Yo no pienso eso, (T/N) -chan, pero como quieras no me meto hasta que lo vea conveniente~

Y se fue a practicar, te había dejado muy pensativa con lo que dijo, ¿Te gustaba Akashi? Si ese era el caso, no podrían salir, por favor, no eras nada a comparación de otras chicas con el suficiente dinero de hacer lo que quiera. Pero como estabas sumergida en tus pensamientos, no notabas la mirada de cierto emperador que no dejaba de verte desde hace un rato. Las horas pasaron y el entrenamiento había finalizando y todos se iban, claro que te quedaste hablando con el entrenador y se te hizo algo tarde. En fin, estabas saliendo de la escuela cuando una limosina se acercó a ti, eso no te daba buena espina, pero te tranquilizaste al saber que era Akashi

-Te llevo a casa, (T/N)

-¿Es una orden o una pregunta?

-Creo que ambos sabemos que quise decir ¿No crees?

Soltaste un largo suspiro y sin más opción te subiste a su limosina, Akashi le había dado órdenes a su chofer que nos llevará a mi casa, no era tan lejos pero no estaba del todo cerca y ya era muy noche así que en el fondo agradecía que le te haya llevado. Estaba todo en silencio hasta que él lo interrumpió

-¿De qué hablabas con Reo en el entrenamiento?

La pregunta te sorprendió, más que nada porque Akashi en el poco tiempo que llevas conociéndolo nunca te pregunto ese tipo de cosas, era extraño en él y más el tono en como lo dijo, así que por la impresión tardaste en contestar unos minutos

-Bueno, hablábamos del entrenamiento

-No creo, que hablaran de eso, dime ¿Qué hablabas con Reo? O ¿Piensas en desobedecer, (T/N)?

-¡Ya te dije que de nada!

Volteaste tú mirada, no querías ver sus ojos o sino soltarías todo lo que habías platicado con Reo y la verdad ahora entendías porque no querías que se entere, él te guste, y aunque quisieras decirle no podrías no eras nada a comparación con su apellido. El chofer minutos después dijo que habían llegado, entonces bajaste de la limosina con la intención de irte pero cuando ibas saliendo Akashi te tomo del brazo para dejarte otra vez sentada y así no salieras

-Dime, antes de que te vayas dime ¿De qué hablabas con Reo?

No sabías que hacer, estabas ahora sí que como decían entre la espada y la pared, ugh, bien qué más daba, de cualquier forma él nunca correspondería tus sentimientos o eso pensabas cuando de repente Akashi te susurro algo que te hizo sonrojar, entonces te soltó para que te fueras. Cuando saliste el te miro con una pequeña sonrisa

-Espero que haya quedado claro, nos vemos mañana (T/N)

La verdad lo que te dijo te había dejado muy sorprendida y con un sonrojo asentiste y viste como se iba, corriste a tu casa, tu madre te recibió y le dijiste que estarías arriba. Ya una vez en tu cuarto las palabras de Akashi resonaban en tu mente mientras que el sonrojo volvía. "A partir de mañana serás mi novia ¿Bien? No me gusta sentirme de esta forma, así que necesito que ya lo seas para dejar en claro que eres mía" ¡Ese Akashi! Te agarro desprevenida, y la vedad esa no era forma de confesarse pero ya ni modo, habías aceptado sin darte cuenta

.

.

.

 **¿Cómo sería la declaración de Murasakibara?**

Te encontrabas hablando con Tatsuya en la hora de receso cuando de repente un gigante te rodea y recarga su mentón en tu cabeza. Mentirías si dijeras que eso no te sorprendió y provoco en ti un gran sonrojo. Alzaste la mirada, la única persona que hacia eso era nada más y nada menos que Murasakibara Atsushi desde hace días había empezado a hacer eso y no lograbas entenderlo, hasta te llegaba a confundir ya que estabas completamente enamorada de esa personalidad que tenía como de un niño pequeño, pero notabas como el chico era así, su actitud perezosa te confundía mucho

-¿De qué hablan Muro -chin, (T/A) -chin?~

\- Ah, Atsushi, nada hablábamos de una mezcla de música que nos gusta

-Hump, ¿Eso es cierto (T/A) -chin?

-Claro que si, Murasakibara -kun

-Eeeh, ya veo~

Te había dejado de abrazar para comer de sus dulces mientras que a ti te daba algunos e indeciso a Tatsuya, supongo que no le gusta compartir con él pero no lo sabías porque apenas le conociste hace semanas, y bueno, te enamoraste de esa personalidad de niño que tenía pero claro, pensabas que tendrías una posibilidad pero el terminaba haciendo cosas que te confundían aún más

-Bueno, ¿van a ir a entrenar mañana?

Les preguntaste a ambos quienes estaban hablando precisamente de su entrenamiento en la tarde

-No, tienen que limpiar el gimnasio y no podremos ¿Por qué preguntas (T/A)?

-Bueno, hay una nueva cafetería cerca y me gustaría que fuéramos los tres

-Suena bien ¿Qué dices Atsushi?

-Me da igual mientras haya dulces

-Jajaja, entonces vamos los tres, (T/A)

-¡Genial! Entonces vayamos los tres

Les sonreíste a ambos, ellos eran muy buenos contigo a pesar de no estar todo el tiempo contigo por ir a entrenar, a veces quisieras ser mánager de su equipo pero no sabías nada del deporte y tampoco era como que te llamará la atención. Preferías dibujar, era lo que más te gustaba y siendo sincera eras muy buena en ello. Tenías un retrato de Tatsuya cuando le tomaste una foto desprevenido y para que mentir una de Murasakibara durmiendo, se los querías enseñar pero no sabias si era buena idea, después de todo nunca les dijiste que los pintarías. Pero en algún momento tendrías que decirles por más pena que te diera

A la mañana siguiente no viste al titán, eso te preocupo porque a pesar de su flojera no sólo faltar y cuando le preguntaste a Tatsuya dijo que era porque no se sentía bien entonces eso significaba que no vendría a la pequeña salida que organizaste pero bueno, ya no importa a pesar de que querías estar con él pero al menos estarías con Tatsuya. Fueron a la cafetería después de clases, la atención al cliente era buena en verdad y los postres que tenían eras deliciosas involuntariamente pensaste en él y eso no paso desapercibido por Tatsuya quien te miraba con una sonrisa

-No pongas esa cara, se que lo extrañas pero lo veras, en unos pocos días, (T/A)

-¿Cómo sabes que pienso en él Tatsuya?

-Es sencillo, no dejas de ver tu postre

-Pero eso es porque esta delicioso… pero bueno, no puedo dejar de pensar en él

-¿Por qué no le dices? Es demasiado obvio que te gusta

-Pero él hace cosas que me confunden, no puedo decirle, no ahora que me considera su amiga

-Jajaja ¿No lo notas? Parece que a él le gustas

-¿Y si no? Ya no poder hablarle sería triste

-No pienses en eso, seguro que aceptará y si no me tienes a mi ¿Qué no?

-N- no digas eso, no juegues así, tienes a alguien que te gusta

-Sí, bueno, sé que ella no se fijaría en mí

-Está ciega, pero bueno, quería mostrarte este retrato

Le mostraste tu cuaderno de dibujos en donde tenias un montón de paisajes y gente pasando por ahí, él los miraba asombrados hasta que llego a una donde estaba él

-¿Soy yo? Vaya te quedo súper (T/A) ¿Fue de esa vez que tomaste la foto cuando estaba desprevenido?

-Sí, te veías bien y quise pintarte

-Vaya, esta genial ¿Son todos?

-S-si quería mostrártelos ¿Qué opinas?

-Todos son muy buenos, me gustaría que hicieras uno de, ya sabes ¿Podrías?

-¡Claro! No será difícil

Y así paso tu día fue divertido pero no dejabas de pensar en él, al llegar a tu casa conviviste un poco con tu madre y hermano menor antes de subirte a tu cuarto y comenzar a dibujar la persona que te había encargado Tatsuya, claro que cuando descansabas miraste el dibujo de ese chico perezoso que se encontraba pegado en tu pared, sería tu pequeño secreto. Pasaron los días y nada del chico, ya era preocupante pero justo ese día llego. Estabas muy feliz pero el comenzó a ignorarte, fue raro, él en todo el día fue cortante o no te hablaba, la verdad te daba miedo preguntar en tú mente habían un montón de preguntas sobre porque su actitud, ni quiera Tatsuya sabia

Pero llego un momento en donde se encontraron ambos solos en el salo, volvió por algo que olvido y tú estabas guardando tus cosas porque habías hecho un encargo a un profesor y apenas regresabas, no desaprovechaste la oportunidad para decirle porque su actitud

-¡Murasakibara! ¡Espera!

-¿Eh?~ Hump…Lo siento pero no puedo, (T/A) -chin voy a llegar tarde

-Bueno solo dime ¿Por qué eres tan contante conmigo? ¿Y se algo que te molesto?

-Tú no has hecho nada, solo pensé que sería mejor que no esté contigo~

-¡¿Y porque pensaste que era mejor?!

-Porque sales con Muro -chin y no quiero estorbar~

-¿Eh? ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Es mentira yo no amo a Tatsuya!

-Es demasiado obvio que te gusta Muro -chin, le hiciste un retrato y todo~

-¡Pero yo te amo a ti!

Se lo habías dicho, le habías dicho que te gustaba eso sin duda lo hiciste sin pensarlo y al ver su expresión de sorpresa te diste cuenta que ya se lo dijiste, tomaste tus cosas para huir de él pero no esperabas que te atrapará en esos enormes brazos ya no podías moverte, estabas tan sonrojada que casi la lágrimas salían

-(T/A) -chin, también me gusta, me gusta como su shampoo huele a dulces, me gusta que siempre me comparta de sus dulces, que sea linda y pequeña, me gusta todo de ella

Esas palabras provocaron un gran sonrojo, este chico en verdad que llegaba a ser tierno cuando quería pero también podría comportarse como niños en un instante

-Pensé que como a (T/A) -chin le gustaba Muro -chin no estovaría y (T/A) -chin me dejaría, y no quería que se fuera con Muro -chin

-Eres un bobo, Murasakibara -kun

-¿Me perdonas? ~ Te daré de mis dulces ¿Si?

-Te perdono, después de todo te amo mucho

Después de decir aquello beso su frente y se fueron a su entrenamiento, la verdad estabas muy feliz de que por fin aclararan las cosas y él chico ahora fuera tu novio

.

.

.

 **¿Cómo sería la declaración de Kiyoshi?**

Caminabas por los pasillos feliz de la vida, cuando accidentalmente chocaste con una chico de cabello castaño, como ibas distraída no lo habías visto quien era hasta que te ofreció su mano gigante para ayudarte

-¿Estás bien? Perdona venia distraído

-¡Ten más cuidado idiota! Pudiste haberle lastimado

-Ya, ya no me regañes Hyūga

-E-estoy bien gracias

Ambos vieron como te sonrojaste, y involuntariamente ellos hicieron lo mismo

-¿C- cómo te llamas?

Te había preguntado aclarando un poco su garganta

-Mi nombre es (T/A) (T/N)

-Oh, es un bello nombre. El mío es Kiypshi Teppei y él es Hyūga Junpei

-Un gusto ¿Eres de primero? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo soy de segundo…

Te miraron bastante sorprendidos te veías como una niña a comparación como ellos. La verdad desde que viste a ese chico que te tiro te quedaste completamente enamorada de él desde ese día los ibas a ve a su entrenamiento, claro que eras muy tímida y casi no le hablabas a nadie al principio pero fuiste viendo que eran agradables, solo los mirabas algo que se hizo constante para ti y los chicos cada vez más notaban es tanto así que ellos te dirigían la palabra porque tu no podías y llegaste a conocerlo más

La verdad te agradaba como era, todo en él te atrajo pero cada vez que querías decirle lo que sentías había un sentimiento que te lo impedía, temor. Temor a que no le puedas gustar y nunca te hable pero había otra cosa y era que estaba ella, Aida Riko, no la odiabas pero simplemente saber que estuvo hace un tiempo saliendo con él bueno era algo molesto para ti

Siempre que podías pasabas tiempo en su salón al igual que con Hyūga la verdad ambos te agradaban tanto aunque casi no le hablabas a Riko eras amable con ella, estabas muy feliz así que no querías que se acabará pero ya no podías ocultarlo y ese día ibas a confesarte. Él tiempo se te agotaba y si no podías decirle ahora seguro que nunca lo harías. Así que le habías dejado una nota en su pupitre para que te viera a la hora del receso y aunque él no sabía de quien era esa persona fue. Y ahí estabas esperando a que llegara, estabas nerviosa pero sabias que tenías que decirlo era el momento de hacerlo

-¿(T/A)? ¿Tú me diste esta carta?

Te mostró la carta bastante sorprendido tal parecía que no lo esperaba

-S- si, veras Kiyoshi -kun, me gustas mucho y quisiera salir contigo ¡Yo en verdad!

-No puedo salir contigo

Fuiste interrumpida por aquellas palabras, sabias que ibas a ser rechazada pero no pensaste que llegaría a doler tanto

-No entiendo ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

-En ti no hay nada, verás no puedo salir contigo porque te veo como una hermana y…

No lo dejaste terminar porque unas lágrimas salían de tus ojos mientras sonreías un poco

-Está bien… sabía que iba a ser rechazada

Saliste corriendo después de decir eso, él no te pudo seguir porque había estado sorprendido de haberte visto llorar pero cuando reaccionó tu ya te habías ido y lastimosamente nunca más lo volverías a ver ya que tus padres pensaban en cambiarte a una mejor escuela, pensabas que si Kiyoshi te aceptaba pues les dirías que no pero si te rechazaba pues sería más fácil de olvidar si te ibas. No lo dijiste a nadie, tampoco tenias muchos amigos por lo que nadie supo que ya no ibas a volver lo cual hacia darse cuenta el error que cometió cierto castaño al sentir tu ausencia

Pasaron unos meses y por fin sería la final de la Winter Cup, como participaba Seirin no podías ir y perdértelo, desde que habías dejado la escuela no supiste como les fue más que por partidos que veías en la televisión. Pero en esta ocasión decidiste ir a verlos en persona para animarlos desde las gradas. Te alegro un montón que ganaran tanto que fuiste a verlos cuando antes de que se fueran, y cuando los viste gritaste

-¡Muy buen partido Seirin!

Con ese grito todos voltearon a verte sorprendidos fueron hacia ti para saber que había pasado contigo pero no era un lugar en donde conversar de ese tipo de cosas. Así que les invitaste a ir a un restaurante que estaba por la zona

-¡Bien invito yo! Así que pidan cuanto gusten

-No deberías decirle eso a Kagami -kun, (T/A) -san

-¡Waaah! Kuroko -kun ¿Cuánto llevas a mi lado?

-Desde siempre, (T/A) -san

-Sigues con esas costumbres

-¡Tal parece que has dejado de ser tan penosa (T/A)!

Te había dicho Koganei con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Eso creen? Sigo siendo igual

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en tu nueva escuela?

Preguntó Hyūga bastante curioso por saber lo que todos estaban pensando

-Hmm supongo que bien, a excepción de que hablo un poco más supongo que si cambie

Reíste un poco. En toda la cena el ambiente era agradable los chicos te contaban como les iba y ese tipo de cosas y tu les contabas sobre cómo te había ido en tu nueva escuela todo estaba bien pero el único que no había dicho mucho era Kiyoshi. Tal parecía que aún recordaba tu confesión y es que a pesar de haberte ido seguías enamorada de él por más que intentabas olvidar lo que sentiste no lo conseguías. La cena termino cada quien se iba por su casa tú te quedaste con Hyūga, Riko y Kayoshi pero a unas cuantas cuadras ellos dos se fueron dejándote con Kiyoshi quien se ofreció a llevarte a casa

-Eres muy amable al llevarme, Kiyoshi -kun

-No es nada, (T/A)

-Parece que les fue bien, sin duda me gusto el partido de hoy fue muy emocionante cuando…

No terminaste de decir porque el ya te había abrazado y no pensaba soltarte lo cual hizo que te sonrojaras

-¿Kiyoshi -kun?

-Te extrañe mucho (T/A), no era lo mismo sin ti, fue difícil estar sin ti

-Yo igual…

-Por favor perdona lo que te dije esa vez, te veía de esa forma pero me di cuenta que realmente me gustas mucho y no dejaba de pensar en ti ¡No quiero perderte esta vez!

Sus palabras eran muy convincentes pero no sabias si aceptar o no, pero la verdad, te gustaba tanto que esas palabras hicieron te lloraras. Él al ver eso las limpio cada una que salían las limpio ya que no pudo hacerlo aquella vez que lloraste y huiste

-Pero te vas a ir, a que tu pierna se mejore

-No dejaré de pensar en ti (T/A) estaré pensando en ti cuando mejore y en cuanto regrese vendré por ti, sólo te pido que esperes por mi ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Bueno, ya esperé unos meses puedo hacerlo un poco más

-¡Gracias! Te prometo que no dejaré de llamarte y enviarte mensajes

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de idiota que mostraba cada vez que jugaba

-Más te vale, esperaré por ti a que regreses mejor que nunca

-¡Por supuesto! ¿(T/N) quieres ser mi novia?

-C- claro que quiero serlo, llevo queriendo serlo desde que te conocí

Y después de que dijeras eso él planto un pequeño beso en tus labios, ahora que se iba él era duro para ti pero te prometió que siempre te llamaría y eso hacía, cada día que pasaba tenían una pequeña charla a pesar de los diferentes horarios siempre te enviaba un mensaje eso duro unos meses. Hasta que llego tú tan esperado día el día en donde el volvería, estabas en el aeropuerto con varios de los chicos de Seirin, estaban todos ansiosos por que llegará y fue cuando lo viste corriste a abrazarlo y él te tomo para que no cayeras

-¡Te extrañe mucho, Kiyoshi!

-(T/N) también yo a ti

Te dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de ir con los demás a celebrar su regreso y además e que su rehabilitación haya sido todo un éxito y ahora no había nada que los pudiera separar, ahora podían ser felices ambos

 **Notas: ¡Espero les haya gustado a la gente que quería a estos chicos! En verdad como les dije no se mucho de su personalidad pero XD espero les haya gustado, Bigh Bang-chan ¿Te gustó? Si no sabes que puedo hacer a Miyaji ;) En cuanto a los otros no se impacienten xDD los subo en un rato, nos vemos** ~


End file.
